Frozen Creek
by emoly01
Summary: Yuki was old and remembered some good times he'd had with Shuichi. No spoilers from me xP It is rated M for a reason and I don't own Gravitation


Yuki recalled the house. It had been in the middle of winter when Shuichi and he had bought it. He remembered it was a pain in the ass shoveling the driveway because it was pebble. The only reason he remembered that was because he had shirked it off and Shuichi had to do it and couldn't seem to forget about it. Every time the chance came up, he would whine about how annoying it had been to shovel the snow on the driveway.

He remembered one of the few good memories he'd had with Shuichi at the house. It had been a large, warm place when they'd first bought it. Now, though, it was cold and vacant.

One day when the house was still a nice place to be, Shuichi came in from outside. It had been blinding white out there, and Yuki recalled something vague about how Shuichi had been exploring their yard earlier. The pink-haired punk had rambled on for a good five minutes about what he saw outside.

"The creek in the woods looked so cool; I'd love to take you there!" he had exclaimed, then his had face lightened considerably and went on excitedly, "That's a good idea! Let's go!"

Despite Yuki's obvious resistance to going, they'd left the house, blinded by white and numbed by the cold, all evidence of the surrounding snow. Shuichi had pulled him past trees, through tracks already being covered. When they had finally stopped, in front of them was a dazzling sight of ice, frozen in motion. Even Yuki, as unmovable as he was, had to admit he was impressed. Shuichi had babbled for a few minutes about how he'd cried when he first saw it.

"Is it inspiring?" Yuki had asked curiously, while he watched Shuichi's face carefully.

"Yeah," the singer had replied, awed to near silence.

"You'll write a song about it, then?" Yuki had pushed, wondering how Shuichi planned to use the sight before him in his music, unwilling, however, to let his curiosity show in his voice or face.

Shuichi had turned a reluctant and confused gaze to Yuki. "What do you mean? I couldn't mar this beauty with _words_, and I certainly can't actually compose music anymore. I've been so out of practice since Suguru joined the band." Then he had seemed torn between looking at Yuki or the frozen creek.

Yuki had smirked and glanced at the shimmering ice. "It looks kind of melancholy, doesn't it?" Shuichi's gaze hadn't left Yuki's face, and he had tried so hard to decipher what Yuki meant. "Never mind," Yuki had dismissed it with the wave of his hand, "Let's go back to the house." But Shuichi had grabbed his hand and his eyes had silently pleaded him to stay and look a while longer. Hesitantly, Yuki had obliged.

And he was glad he had. It was one of the most serene moments he'd had with Shuichi. It was a moment he'd never forget.

Yuki stood at the beginning of the pebble driveway and looked across the vast yard, blank with whiteness and snow. The house at the end of the driveway was large, vacant, and dark inside. He felt, in some crevice of his heart, as if he was replaying a scene that had already transpired.

When he closed his eyes, he realized he was reenacting something. It wasn't his own experience until now. He felt the snow gather on top of his head, and emitted a low sigh. He could imagine pink hair and a black coat. The person they belonged to was smiling and making a snowman. When the tinkling of laughter invaded his ears, his eyes snapped open and he was all too aware of how blank the yard was.

_Shuichi slammed the door shut and called out happily, "I'm home!" He whistled as he removed his coat and shoes, dropping them by the door, and bounding up the stairs in a tank top and sweatpants. He slipped on the clean steps on the stairs and landed face-first in the stairwell. _

_ Yuki went to go see what was making the ruckus. No doubt it was Shuichi being stupid again. When he reached Shuichi, he wanted to roll his eyes and go back up to his office. Shuichi was on the stair, still recovering from the shock of his face meeting the stair. What kept Yuki from leaving was the blood gushing out of Shuichi's nose. At the very least, he'd have to clean up the blood. _

_ Then Shuichi's wide eyes widened further. "Oh, God!" he exclaimed, tenderly probing his nose. "It's broken!" he wailed, arms flailing and completely panicking over the injury. Yuki rolled his eyes, but seeing as he didn't know what to do about a broken nose, which he wasn't sure it even was, he whipped out his cell phone. _

_ The nose was in fact broken, and even after Yuki snapped it back into place (earning a good deal of crying from his little lover), Shuichi insisted he see a doctor. So for some time after that, Shuichi had something akin to tape over his nose. It never failed to amuse Yuki. _

Yuki was sitting on the ground outside under the cover of the trees. The snow was gone and everything was beginning to bloom. In front of him, the creek was running along. At some spots its width shortened, and it didn't run but trickle. At other intervals, the width of the stream widened and it gushed across the mud on the bottom.

Yuki rested his fingertips just on top of the water. It caressed his hand smoothly, occasionally splashing up his arm. Eventually his entire hand was submerged in the ice cold water and he closed his eyes. What could he do?

Sighing, he stood up and wiped his hand on his expensive jeans. He needed to finish writing.

_It was a hot summer day. Shuichi was let out from work early because he couldn't be productive in the heat. Even Yuki had given up hopes of finishing his novel by the end of the day. The couple was lounging around the house, Yuki in the den and Shuichi in the living room._

_ They were wallowing in how hot it was, unable to do much more than that. Sweat made their clothes stick to their bodies, and everyone was stripping to the least decent scraps of clothing that they felt comfortable in. That meant Shuichi was on the couch in nothing but his boxers. Yuki, on the other hand, could never be reduced to such a level, unless he was having sex or taking a shower, and wore his usual button-up shirt and dark jeans. Despite his stubbornness, even his attire was affected, although slightly. The first several buttons on top of his shirt were undone and his shirt wasn't tucked in. _

_ Even nearly naked Shuichi was sweating, the back of his neck and back sticking to the couch and his legs sticking to each other uncomfortably. He was uncomfortable, and shifted every now and then, but it really was too hot to move too much. _

_ Yuki, on the other hand, was fully clothed. His hair was matted against his forehead and his clothes stuck to him like a second skin. He felt a bead of sweat fall down his back, tracing his spine. There were no words to describe how uncomfortable it was. _

_ The air conditioning had been on for two hours already and hadn't made a damn difference. _

_ The den had no door, and the two occupants of the house could easily spot each other from their spots in their preferred rooms. Shuichi, though, was intent on what he was doing, and was completely oblivious to Yuki, who was watching him out of sheer boredom – at least, that's what it started out as. _

_ Shuichi was eating pudding. It was a fairly innocent action and warranted no such looks as the ones Yuki was giving him. Still, Shuichi stared at the spoon with the pudding on it as if it were an enemy. When he ate it though, his eyes closed in an obvious attempt to savor the flavor. Shuichi licked the bottom of the spoon, and then slowly traced his tongue around the edge of the spoon. He then took his time licking the bowl of the spoon, digging the pudding out of the groove. The process repeated until Shuichi was out of pudding, and even then he licked the inside of the cup sensually._

_ By the time he got this far, however, Yuki had entered the room and snuck up behind him. "Enjoying your pudding?" he inquired huskily. Shuichi jumped and turned around just in time for Yuki to get in his face. As the blond inched closer, Shuichi inched back into the couch until he couldn't move back any more. Yuki's feral grin sent a shiver down Shuichi's spine. "I said," Yuki repeated himself, "Are you enjoying your pudding?" His arm was on the back of the couch and the other supporting his weight on the actual seat of the couch, successfully trapping Shuichi under him. He ground his hips into Shuichi's, his steadily growing arousal shooting flames of pleasure up his spine. A drop of sweat trickled down his nose. _

_ "Y-yes," Shuichi squeaked in answer to the strange question. Yuki chuckled lowly and leaned in for a kiss. Their hot bodies pressed together, Shuichi timidly and Yuki demandingly. It was uncomfortable beyond belief, but Yuki didn't seem to mind, only grounding his hips harder against Shuichi and taking over the mouth of the smaller boy. _

_ By the time they pulled away from the kiss, Shuichi was in a daze, panting heavily. Yuki wasn't so much as dazed as set on fucking the boy under him, who was squirming from the heat. He couldn't help but pant as well, though. It was unbearably hot, but he couldn't keep the thought from running through his mind: the heat, as much as he despised it, was definitely a good thing. At least, in terms of sex. _

_ His hands roamed over Shuichi's lithe body, and leaned in to ravage the boy's mouth again. The noises he elicited from the pink-haired punk were delicious and Yuki was eager to receive more of that beautiful music. He flicked Shuichi's nipple and toyed with it, earning another musical moan. _

_ Smirking, and panting somewhat, Yuki broke the kiss to free himself of the dreaded material that clung to him. He couldn't focus on fucking Shuichi if the heat was nagging at him like that. He didn't stop there, but stripped himself of all his clothes. When he turned his attention back to Shuichi, he noticed the trance Shuichi was in and the lust clouding the singer's eyes. The amethyst orbs didn't leave Yuki's lean frame, and Yuki had to smirk smugly at the kid's obvious attraction. _

_ He took advantage of the distraction and pulled Shuichi's boxers down quickly, no longer bothering with the foreplay. He nipped at the boy's collarbone while he shoved his fingers into Shuichi's tight ass. At first, Shuichi whimpered, but quickly Yuki found his prostate at the whimpers turned to gasps and moans. _

_ When he deemed Shuichi ready, Yuki rested the younger man's legs on his shoulders and positioned himself. Out of habit, they grabbed each other's hands as Yuki's member sunk into Shuichi's entrance. Shuichi cried aloud as Yuki hit his prostate dead-on. He pulled out and slammed back in, and Shuichi began weeping. This made Yuki pause, but doing so made him grimace. _

_ "Should I… stop?" Yuki asked through gritted teeth. _

_ Shuichi shook his head and wiped his eyes. "Don't stop. It feels so good." To accent just how much he meant it, he impaled himself further onto Yuki, brushing against his prostate. He bit his lip and moaned, his eyes closed like he was savoring the pudding again. Yuki continued to pound into the boy relentlessly, and it didn't take long for the singer to spasm, indicating his near completion. Yuki went faster, harder, nearing his own climax, although he wasn't as close as Shuichi. A white milky fluid sprayed all over Shuichi's stomach, and the boy panted heavily as the high of the orgasm rode out. He waited patiently, albeit uncomfortably, for Yuki to release inside of him and pull out. He felt the familiar warm liquid fill him, and moments later, Yuki pulled out of him. Instead of cleaning up and leaving like normal, like Shuichi expected, Yuki sat up and pulled Shuichi with him into a comforting embrace. _

_ "Yuki?" Shuichi whispered, almost afraid of breaking the moment and scaring off the nice side of Yuki. _

_ Yuki sighed heavily and petted his hair gently. "I was really afraid I hurt you." It was the first time Yuki showed honest, open care for Shuichi. _

Yuki stared up at the ceiling, Shuichi's voice filling the empty house with nothingness, and ripping open the hole in Yuki's chest further. It was dark, and he blocked out every sensation except sound. All he wanted was to listen to that voice over and over and over until the day he died.

He was listening to a song Shuichi had sang as a favor for Yuki and Tohma both. Yuki had written it, and Tohma had asked Shuichi to sing it. Yuki closed his eyes and listened to the lyrics he knew so well.

_Upon a pebble driveway  
There sits a house  
And it's the loneliest place  
I haven't spent much time there,  
It wasn't allowed,  
It just didn't feel right_

_'Cause it's all built upon a burial ground,  
It just doesn't feel right,  
It just doesn't feel right_

_On top the frozen creek,  
I would love to take you there  
And swear it flows through me  
On top the frozen creek_

_If I open both of my eyes,  
I still see an empty space, so empty  
But if I keep them closed  
Then there's still a chance that something is out there_

_'Cause it's all built upon a burial ground,  
It just doesn't feel right  
It just doesn't feel right_

_On top the frozen creek,  
I would love to take you there  
And swear it flows through me  
On top the frozen creek_

_I made a promise to you long ago  
I'd do the best that I can  
I'd try and keep it  
I made a promise to you long ago  
That I'd do anything to keep this home_

_On top the frozen creek,  
I would love to take you there  
And swear it flows through me  
On top of the frozen creek_

_I would love to take you there_

The song ended there and Yuki took a deep, shaking breath. It was time.

_Yuki sat beside Shuichi's bedside, watching with horror as Shuichi's face turned a shade redder. Their hands were clasped on the bed, and Shuichi was unconscious. His breath left him in painful, brief spasms. _

_ There were no famous last words for Shuichi Shindou. He died peacefully in his sleep. His hand went limp, and his last breath escaped his lips. Yuki still watched Shuichi, long after the medics confirmed it, long after the hand in his hand gone cold. Shuichi would open his eyes at any minute and smile at him. That beautiful, lovely smile…_

_ And to think they were on bad terms at the time._

Yuki turned over on his side. The song was on repeat, but he couldn't make out the words anymore. He was getting drowsy. He was eighty years old and his works were finished. There was nothing to live for anymore.

Still, he opened his eyes in hopes of catching a glimpse of Shuichi before he died. He took a shuddering breath, disappointed once again, and let the overdose of sleeping pills take him to a hopefully better place. Or no place at all.

A/N: Song is called "Frozen Creek" by Circa Survive

This didn't turn out as well as I thought it would, but oh well. At least I'm writing ^^


End file.
